Tears of a Vampire
by Mystic Darkness
Summary: AU They say that a vampire's tears are so rare that when they touch something it will remain as unchanging as the vampire itself. It all starts with a chance encounter... Squinoa, Character Death, maybe OOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters.

* * *

Tears of a Vampire

Many years ago, Deling City had been a busy, prosperous place to be. Now, however, it was a shadow of its former glory. No, it was even less than that. The night was black, there was not even a bit of moonlight to comfort the citizens. They had long since feared the night. Not the darkness, but the creatures that lurked deep within the shadows. Surely death awaited those that confronted the darkness.

One seemingly brave soul stood on top of one of the tall buildings. He was handsome beyond his supposed twenty-four years. His tousled brown hair added to his features, and some hung over his normally stormy blue-grey eyes. At the moment, his eyes were devoid of any emotion. A scar that had long since healed ran across his nose. This too, added to his features. He stood about five feet eight inches, but his muscular build made up for any lack of height. His teeth were always perfectly white, but few people had ever seen him smile enough to show them. His clothes were almost as black as the night itself, and he held no fear of the darkness. Had anyone been able to see him, they would have immediately recognized him as Squall Leonhart, son of the business tycoon Laguna Loire. But no one could recognize him.

Squall stirred from his position. Tonight was an unpleasant one. His eyes had turned a deep crimson color, a side effect of being what he was. There was no prey wandering the streets. Yawning, Squall stretched his arms and gloved hands. His open maw showed menacingly sharp canines. If one assumed they were fangs, one would be correct. Squall Leonhart was a vampire, a creature of the night thought not to exist. He was indeed older than twenty-one, but the countless centuries were lost to him, and no one suspected anything. He always disappeared when necessary, and returned when no one would remember him. The cycle had gone on for many centuries. There were only a few vampires in the area, himself included. He knew the location of each one, and knew that most were bound to darkness. Squall and his sire Laguna were the only two vampires in existence immune to sunlight. No one really understood why. Nonetheless, this allowed Squall and Laguna to lead relatively normal lives, albeit they were pale and had to feed every now and then.

Squall sighed loudly. His cold red eyes peered down into the empty darkness onto the even emptier street. He hated feeding now, as people were cautious about being out at night. This made his task harder. His eyes narrowed slightly, and his superb night vision was able to catch the faint outline of a human slinking along the desolate street. Crouching down and closing his eyes, Squall grunted and started to recite an ancient incantation known only to those of his race. The throbbing in his back was nothing new to him, for he had done this many times before. Staying like this for only a moment, Squall eyes shot open from a new flash of pain. Two shapes proceeded to emerge from the flesh of his back, and as they spread, the pain abated. Had anyone been close to him, they would have seen the six feet wings on his back. They were the color of midnight as well, and veins could be seen if one looked close enough. Fangs shown as he smiled. The pain had ebbed; his target was still in sight. Putting his newly acquired wings to use, he swooped down to the empty street below. With the silence that could rival an assassin, Squall landed behind the unsuspecting target. The target, a young man of perhaps twenty-five or six years, suddenly felt an ominous presence and the air took on an unusually icy chill. Squall was slightly disappointed that it wasn't a female; they tasted better. Nonetheless, he had to eat tonight, lest his hunger consume him. He moved closer to his pray…

"Who's there?" The young man managed. Turning around swiftly, he saw nothing but an empty road. Sighing and scolding himself for his paranoia, he turned to resume his walk. As he turned however, he was frightened to find himself staring into the angry crimson eyes of a man nearly a foot taller than him. No, he could not be a man, for he had wings. Retreating slowly, the young man stared in awe of the creature before him.  
"Who… what are you? What do you want with me?"  
"I am a vampire, puny human, but you won't live long enough to tell anyone. It is quite unfortunate to have to kill one so young, but it seems you are my only choice if I wish to eat tonight. Luck is not with you, poor vermin. Sleep now, little human, close your eyes for eternity while I drink your blood!" In an instant Squall was upon the man, fangs punctured deeply into the tender neck. Drinking in the intoxicating liquid, Squall could feel the man dying as he held him. Long after the heart had stopped and the man no longer moved, Squall drank. After fulfilling his carnal desire for blood, Squall dropped the corpse. Merciless eyes stared at the pale face. A sudden realization struck him. Squall recognized this man. It was none other than the son of a rival company, Seifer Almasy. Cursing his misfortune, Squall knew Laguna would not be pleased. Nonetheless, no hint of remorse was in his crimson orbs as he flew away. The story would be all over the news. Squall would hear about it tomorrow from Laguna…

* * *

One year later

"Oh Rinoa you look stunning! There is no way you aren't going to that ball!" Selphie Tilmitt praised her companion. They were currently at Rinoa's house trying on the twenty-two year-old's semi-formal gown. Selphie herself was wearing the standard uniform her boss was providing. It was necessary for all people who worked under Laguna Loire to wear the uniform, although the women's was not flattering.

"I don't feel right going without Seifer. He died exactly one year ago. He and I were looking forward to this…" Rinoa stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was off-white and came to the middle of her thighs. The top was halter-like, and the design flattered Rinoa to no end. Seifer had helped her pick out the dress…

"Rinoa, Seifer wouldn't want you moping around forever! He would want you to have fun, with or without him. I know they never found his killer, but you have to let this rest, just for tonight." Seifer's killer had escaped, and with the evidence of vampires, the killer would likely never be caught. _Vampires do _not_ exist_ Rinoa had thought bitterly. Logic was on her side, but certain evidence was not.

"All right, I'll go. But only for you." Rinoa gazed into her reflection once more. Was this right?

"I'll see you there, okay? I have a few things to do. And be more cheerful! Maybe we can meet some guys…"

"Selphie!" Rinoa whirled around, but her friend was already gone. She let out a chuckle. Selphie's cheerful attitude was infectious. The two young women had agreed to meet there. Rinoa finished off the dress with a necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a ring around it. Seifer had given it to her before his death, so she felt it would be right to wear it tonight. Rinoa's excitement grew a little. Perhaps the dance wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

Perhaps this dance would be worse than he thought. Squall looked at his reflection in a specially made mirror, something he scarcely did. It was hard for a vampire to find a mirror that could reflect their image. Laguna had found and ordered it. The outfit, a mandatory uniform from Laguna, made him look extremely handsome, but Squall didn't notice, and did not care for it anyway. He had always resented these functions Laguna set up. Squall was always expected to attend. The women always hunted him, and it was quite a nuisance. Laguna had left a long time ago, and would be expecting his son to arrive soon. It had angered Laguna slightly that Squall had no companion. It had angered him even more than the incident that had occurred exactly one year ago. Squall was not bothered by it. Either way, women annoyed him to no end with their constant fawning over his handsome features. Squall looked at himself one last time and sighed. He had fed only a few nights ago to ensure no problems at the dance. He took his time arriving at the dance.

Squall had been correct in assuming he would hate this dance. Almost immediately people he didn't recognize were trying to talk with him as though they were old friends. He was introduced to the daughters of more people than he could count. It sickened him. After countless hours –or so it seemed- Squall found himself alone standing against the wall. He had had more drinks than he could remember, so when someone offered him another, he took it. What was one more? It didn't affect him in the least.

Squall's gaze swept across the dancers. He had learned to dance these dances a long time ago, while he was alive. He still remembered every step, but he wouldn't let anyone know this. He couldn't remember much else from his time alive, but he did remember how to dance. Laguna made sure Squall knew each of the dances, in the unlikely event that he danced with someone. More than once he was approached, but he glared coldly at the women and said nothing, which was enough to make them leave him alone. A young girl from the office asked him a few questions. Her name escaped him, but he recognized the outfit, as many were wearing it. He coldly refused any assistance, and she quickly left. Taking another sip of his drink, he looked upwards toward the night sky. It was full of stars. The moon too was visible. How Squall hated skies full of light.

Just then, a shooting star crossed his vision. He traced its path with his eyes. Bringing his eyes down towards the dancers, he was met with a girl who he did not recognize. He was vaguely aware that they were allowed to bring guests, but she appeared to be attached to no one. Suddenly she turned and caught his eyes. She had been looking at the stars too. She smile and raised her index finger in a pointing gesture. She had seen the shooting star as well. Squall felt something stir inside of him, and cocked his head, slightly confused. Her smile grew as she turned and walked towards him with a determined stride. Suddenly she was in front of him, and when she spoke, Squall felt a foreign feeling.

"You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?"

"…"

"Let me guess... You'll only dance with someone you like. Ok then... Look into my eyes... You're-going-to-like-me...You're-going-to-like-me... Did it work?" She was simply looking to have a good time.

"…I can't dance." _Who is this woman? Why is she so insistent?_ Squall had indeed lied, but it didn't matter. Even his cold demeanor and icy glare hadn't scared her. He admitted she was determined.

"You'll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone." She grabbed his hand and literally dragged him into the middle of the dance floor. Squall recognized that the song being played was the "Waltz for the Moon."

_ Who does she think she is?_ Squall could have easily taken back his hand and stalked away, but he did not. His curiosity was roused. He indeed knew the dance, but wanted to see what she would do. He gladly allowed her to fuss with the hand placement and even allowed her to lead him. He chuckled in his mind, as he noticed that she was doing the wrong part of the dance. Squall even let his hands stray from proper placement simply to let her put them back. He could have left at any time. She apparently did not know who he was. All the while he feigned confusion. In all his years of living, he had learned how to fake a thing or two. She suddenly spun out, catching him slightly by surprise, and he crashed into her, nearly knocking her over. He liked the feel of their bodies so close, but Squall couldn't let her know that. Faking anger, he meant to stalk off the floor, but felt her insistent tugging. He turned around as she tried to get him into the dance. During her attempt, the smashed rather harshly into another couple. They would have excused him, as he was Squall Leonhart. His partner made a face at them, and then turned and smiled at him. Her sweet smile and adoring brown eyes made him abandon the rest of his plans to fail at dancing. The song was almost over. No longer did he "dance" for his own amusement; he was dancing for her. The final part of the song began, and he performed the motions with practiced ease. The shifting of his feet from side to side came as naturally as walking. As the end of the dance neared, there was a succession of twirls. Squall spun his beautiful dance partner out and back to him repeatedly, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. On the last return, he held her there, despite the fact that the dance continued.

The rest of the dancers continued dancing as fireworks went off. Squall held her close to him, savoring the feeling of the warmth that this as of yet unnamed woman possessed. He would have drawn her into a kiss had her attention not been elsewhere. Strange sensations washed over him, ones he had not felt since life. This girl… who was she? He turned to look at her to see her eyes staring past him. She quietly thanked him for the dance, excused herself, and walked away. Squall stared after her, cursing himself for not getting her name. Oh well, he would find out somehow. She appeared to be talking to the girl he had spoken to earlier, if it could be considered speaking, to earlier. She was wearing his company uniform. What was her name? Stephanie, Selma… Selfie! Selfie Tilmitt was her name. She worked on his floor. He would ask her as soon as he saw her. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes tainted with crimson had watched his entire dance, and followed him as he walked away…

"Rinoa! I'm so glad I found you. It seems like meeting at the dance wasn't the best idea we've ever had. I saw you dancing with someone! Who was it?" Selfie was ecstatic that her friend was opening up a little. She had been so desolate and distant after Seifer's death. Rinoa paused, as if deep in thought.

"I have no idea who he was. I didn't ask for his name."

"How could you _not_ ask his name? Alright, what did he look like?"

"He was so handsome! He was wearing the same type of uniform that you have. He had brown hair, and it was sort of messy. It was hanging in his eyes. Oh Selfie he had the most gorgeous eyes! They were a gorgeous bluish color! But he looked so lonely and sad…"

"Rinoa, did he have a scar on his face? Sort of like the one Seifer had?"

"Yes, I think so. Why? Is that important?" Rinoa looked worried as her friend gasped.

"Rinoa, do you realize what you did? You just dragged Squall Leonhart onto the dance floor and forced him to dance with you! He's the son of Laguna Loire! As in my boss, the businessman!" Rinoa flushed in embarrassment. She was out of line when she did that. But he had looked so forlorn in the corner. Someone had had to do something.

"I hope you and your companion are enjoying the festivities." A handsome man whose name escaped Rinoa was speaking to Selfie. He had the same color in his eyes that Squall did, and his long, dark hair was pulled back, side bangs falling around his strong face. He looked so young, but his eyes held wisdom and, was it darkness? Surely he was older than he let on… Rinoa hadn't been paying attention as the two talked.

"You appear to be an excellent dancer miss…?"

"Heartilly, Rinoa Heartilly."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Heartilly. You appear to be the only one here who can make my son dance. I do hope to see you again. Thank you for attending, Miss Tilmitt, and for bring along such a delightful guest. I do hope you will continue to contribute your talents to our company. Please be careful as you leave; you do not know what lurks in the darkness. Good night ladies." He bowed and left them alone. Rinoa felt a shiver go down her spine. He hadn't taken his glacial eyes off of her. His gaze seemed to pierce her very being. The dance continued, but neither Rinoa nor Selfie caught sight of Squall or his father for the rest of the night.

* * *

3 Months Pass

"Rinoa, I can't believe it. You just start working at the corporation and now you're getting called up to Squall Leonhart's office. Mr. Loire had said that his son would need a new secretary, and you do have impressive recommendations. Do you think it's about that?"

"I really have no idea Selfie. Mr. Loire just told me to report to Mr. Leonhart's  
office this afternoon. I better go up there now. I don't want to be late!" Many thoughts consumed Rinoa's mind as she approached the elevator. She kept thinking about the dance three months ago. She hadn't seen Squall since then…

Without her realizing, she had reached the floor she desired. There was a short hallway, and there stood his office doors. Feeling intimidated, Rinoa warily approached the door and knocked. No answer came, but the door creaked open slowly to reveal the darkness within. Rinoa apprehensively entered the room. Taking a few more steps, she felt chills down her spine for no apparent reason.

"You should not enter a room when no one answers, Rinoa. It could be dangerous." Whirling around to find where the deep voice had come from, Rinoa was staring at a man who towered her own frame. His glacial expression seemed to pierce her soul as she slowly backed away.

"I apologize. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. My secretary suddenly quit not long ago, and you are most qualified to succeed her. You would have to work harder, and your office would be moved onto this floor with mine. The salary is much more handsome, I can assure you. I know it is sudden, and for that I apologize."

"Yes, I'll do it." Rinoa readily agreed, but a seed of doubt was placed in her heart. Here she was, about to work for one of the most influential men in Deling. He reminded her so much of Seifer, especially with that scar. Hardening her resolve, Rinoa decided that she needed to take the job, and she needed to move on from Seifer. All of this living in the past wouldn't do her any good.

"Rinoa, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? I realize that this too is sudden, but my father believes some publicity would help the company. I would appreciate your help."

Rinoa nodded and smiled. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all…

* * *

In the months that followed, Rinoa started her new job, and she and Squall grew quite comfortable around each other. They even developed affections for one another. It seemed inevitable that they fall in love. Squall slowly healed the gash in Rinoa's heart, while she melted the ice around his. The vampire had never felt such feelings before, even in all of his centuries of life. The immortal had long since decided that he would never harm her. His love for her was great enough to overcome the fact the he was undying, and she a mortal. However, the wheels of fate began to turn quietly, relentlessly, insanely. It was only a matter of time…

Squall sighed as he sat at his desk. There was too much work to do. Luckily he could look forward to his upcoming date with Rinoa. Her warmth always touched him and made him feel like he himself had a beating heart. His thoughts wandered enough so that he didn't notice his father's eyes watching him.

"You must stop seeing that human girl." Squall whirled around in cloaked surprise and locked eyes with his father.

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well. She is a _human_, Squall. You and I are _vampires_. Our kinds are not meant to be together. They are lower than us. We are meant to feed off of them. It is the natural order. If you continue to see this Rinoa, you will no doubt regret it. Your instincts will take over the second she bleeds. Her last name is Heartilly. You know of her ancestor. She reminds me so much of Julia, but that was a long time ago. Stop before you are hurt, Squall, or you will regret it. I know I do…" Laguna trailed off, remembering. Squall was well aware of the tragedy with Julia. They had been in love before Laguna turned. She was even considering marrying him, but one night he was turned. He stayed away for a long time, and found out the Julia had married and had a daughter with someone else. His fury was amplified by his instincts, so he found her and killed her. Had he found her daughter, he would have killed her too. But he didn't; so she lived. Later that same night he found a young man wandering the streets. The boy was handsome enough to be called Laguna's son, or so Laguna thought. His arrogance had cost that boy a normal life.

"I do not want history to repeat itself. Julia died centuries ago, but the remorse lingers. Rinoa is a descendant of Julia. I am certain of this. Do not let fate have its way with her." With that, Laguna disappeared. Squall leaned back in his chair and ran a gloved hand through his hair. He wouldn't let Rinoa die.

* * *

The night was unusually warm, so Squall and Rinoa walked along the beach in little discomfort. They had been seeing each other for many months now, and the silence they experienced was nothing new. It was not awkward, just two people enjoying each other's presence. Rinoa clutched a blood-red rose, freshly cut, and examined the delicate pedals. Squall unconsciously touched his pocket, and felt the tiny box inside. The sun was setting now. The couple took a seat on the otherwise lonely beach. Squall, who had become comfortable with Rinoa and was somewhat talkative around her, but his absolute silence worried her now. She decided to find out what was wrong.

"Is something wrong? You seem troubled."

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with. My troubles are my own."

"You know you can tell or ask me anything."

"As a matter of fact," Squall began thoughtfully, "I have wanted to ask you something. When I first met you, you had an air of sadness around you. You seem so much happier now. Why were you so sad?"

"My… my fiancé was killed just over a year ago. The dance was a year after the death of Seifer. I was going to marry Seifer Almasy. But he was killed… they said by vampires. Can you believe it?" If she had been looking at him, she would have seen the sad realization in his eyes. In his attempt to feed he had hurt this woman that he understood he now loved.

"But I love you Squall. I love you very much. And I don't ever regret meeting you, even though I do love Seifer very much… Just kiss me." And he did.

Squall pulled Rinoa towards him and wrapped his fingers in her hair. Rinoa released all of the pent up passion for this man who she loved so dearly. So lost were they in the sunset kiss that Rinoa hardly noticed that she still had the rose in her hands. It was only evident after Rinoa pulled back, clutching her finger and dropping the rose to the ground.

"Ouch! Oh my finger is bleeding! Squall, do you have anything to stop the blood?" Squall had turned his back on her. He was shaking violently. Rinoa moved to see what was wrong with him. Suddenly the air felt like ice around her. Squall was clutching his head and his jacket. The shuddering did not cease.

"Oh Squall are you okay? One of your eyes has turned red! Do you hate blood that much?"

"Rinoa please run away. Run back to town and stay with Selphie. Lock all the doors and windows and do not let anyone in! Please don't question me! And get the blood away from me quickly!" He was panting, as though some strange force were acting one him. He removed his hand from his head and held his jacket close to his body. Rinoa made no move to obey his request. Squall suddenly stood and tore off his jacket and gloves, sweating profusely. Rinoa stood too, and reached her bleeding hands towards him. One stray drop of blood managed to find its way onto his hand. Contact with the liquid drove Squall into a frenzy.

"Rinoa please listen to me… I can't…control it any longer… Run…or you'll die…you'll die…" Squall struggled to retain his hold on his vampuric instincts, but knew the damage was done; it was too late. Ostensibly fickle fate had decided to reject the union of human and vampire. He cursed Laguna for being right, cursed himself, cursed her, and cursed everybody. Rinoa reached out her hand again, but this time Squall grabbed it faster than she could see. His strong grip caused a flash of pain to course through her.

"Squall? Are you alright? Please stop this!"

Squall's eyes had lost all of their stormy color. It was replaced by the color of the discarded rose. His bone-crushing grip on her fragile wrist did not let up. He smiled an eerie, sickening smile, showing off his beastly fangs. Rinoa gasped. Squall… a vampire? It couldn't be! Even in his blood lusted state of mind Squall could make out the terror and shock on her face.

Suddenly he threw her. He threw her as far as he could without hurting her. Hopefully now she would run. The night was upon them now. Squall's instincts took complete control now that the prospect of the meal had dimmed. He began muttering the words forgotten by mortals, and the wings burst from his back. He was prepared to give chase. Although now it appeared he would not have to chase her. She had stopped and turned around, and now stood perfectly still except for a slight breeze moving her hair. Squall began to use a power of his that would surely spell her end.

Rinoa did not know exactly what had compelled her to turn around, but what she saw made her freeze. The air around her made it hard to breathe due to its frigidity. But that was not what made her blood run cold. There stood her love, enveloped in a dark aura, with black … wings? He had claws and fangs too. So he was a genuine vampire. Rinoa took a deep breath and prepared to sprint the distance back to town…

She stepped toward Squall. Another step followed by another, uneven and choppy though they were. Rinoa struggled to regain herself. She was not in control of her own body! Every second she tried to resist filled her entire being with fiery pain. Yet she still tried to escape the hold. Her steps became more and more ragged as she staggered towards the ever-calm businessman. He had a dark smirk on his face as she came arms distance away from him. Rinoa should have listened to him… she should have run.

Squall reached out towards the pale young woman. He delicately stroked her cheek. She cringed at his touch, and even more at the pain it caused her. Squall's powerful mind-grasp had not weakened at all. He placed both hands on her cheeks, and then lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. The same eyes that had made him dance now looked upon him in absolute terror. She quickly closed them.

"Open your eyes. I want to see the emotions in them." Squall's voice no longer sounded like the one she loved. It sounded… demonic. Rinoa tried to resist, but her body could no longer take the pain. She stopped struggling. Her eyes met his deep red ones, and she gave an involuntary shudder. His darkened smile grew. He tenderly brought his hands down so that he lightly touched her neck. He slowly made unknown patterns as he stared down into her eyes. Neither pulled their gaze away from the other. Slowly, he began to circle her, as if predator taunting prey. He dragged his fingers along the tender flesh of her throat, evoking a shudder from her.

"Seifer was a fool as a business rival, and as a person. He died easily that night. Yes, I killed him, just as I am going to kill you now. You were a fool to stay," Squall whispered in her ear. He stopped in front of her again.

"…Pl… Please…don't…I love you…" Rinoa managed to speak through the pain. Something in those words affected Squall, and he suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his head. Rinoa felt release, and found that she could move again. She wasted no time in fleeing. This time, she listened to her beloved.

But it was not enough. Even her flight for her life would not save her from Squall's hunger. His love for her was overtaken by his lust for more of the crimson liquid that currently resided on his hand. Squall felt his quarry escaping, and his need for blood took over again. He turned to pursue Rinoa. She had run quite far in her desperate escape, but it was not far enough. He had had centuries of hunting prey, and one insignificant girl would not elude him. His ebony wings spread and he took flight. With god-like speed Squall approached her, and with stealthy silence he flew above her. Rinoa saw his shadow and turned to see where her pursuer was. To her great surprise however, he was not behind her. Turning to face forward, she collided with what felt like a statue. The impact sent her sprawling to the ground. Fearfully lifting her gaze, she was met with a creature that no longer resembled her love. This creature of darkness was not the Squall she loved. Tears sprung from her eyes as though they had been held back for a long time.

"Please Squall, snap out of it! Please don't do this!"

"Your cries are useless mortal. I will enjoy drinking your blood!" The bloodlust doubled in his eyes and in an instant he was upon her. He buried his fangs into her pale, susceptible neck, and he drank deeply. He continued to drink even as she whimpered and pleaded in his arms. He was deaf to her cries. Even their love was forgotten to this man so lost in his thirst. It was when she stopped struggling and his hunger lessened that Squall finally regained some of his lost senses. His eyes lost their taint and returned to the stormy color that she was accustomed to. The wings disappeared instantly. Knowing what he had done, Squall wept, for he knew he had taken too much of her blood. She would not survive much longer. He could feel the life leaving her as he held her.

"I told you to run! Why didn't you listen? I'm sorry, Rinoa! Please forgive me! I love you so much." Squall could not continue. Suddenly, a small white feather landed on Rinoa's cheek. Squall looked at it and gently removed it from her face.

"Please… do not cry Squall… I know you love me… and I love you. I will always love you." Rinoa extended her hand and Squall took it and squeezed tightly, as though holding her hand would keep her here longer. Never had she looked so pale in his arms. "I will love you forever Squall… Please give me one last kiss." He could not refuse her last request, and his lips tenderly touched hers. He felt her go limp, and pulled away slightly to the corners of her mouth upturned slightly. So, even with his betrayal, she died happily in love with him. Squall stayed there long after she died, crying. He removed the box from his pocket, and from the box, the ring. The simple golden band with a modest-sized diamond looked strange to him now. His tears fell onto the engagement ring. He had meant to propose by water, which would reflect the sunset. His plans had failed. Squall knew suspicion would arise if anyone saw him like this, so he finally collected Rinoa's body, the ring, the rose, the white feather and his shattered, tortured soul and left the seaside.

* * *

Many years passed…

The cemetery in Deling City would have been a sight to see one hundred years ago, but it was pathetic now. Time's cruel hand had decimated the tombstones and mausoleums of the now-forgotten people. However, there was one that remained untouched by nature and the hands of time. Standing before that tombstone in the center of the cemetery was a man. Tall and handsome with a long-since healed scar across his strong face, he stood there for a long time. His stormy eyes seemed to be memorizing every detail on the tombstone. It was about midday now, and another man approached.

"Do you know that person? She died over one hundred years ago."

"I knew her." The reply was cool, almost cold.

"It sure is strange that the tombstone remains unchanged. See that feather with the ring next to it that is on the tombstone? And that rose? I've been coming here to keep the cemetery clean for about twenty years. There isn't much to do since the stones are all destroyed, but this one remains the same. That feather has been here for as long as I can remember. It has been in the same spot. The snow doesn't touch the stone, rose ring, or even the feather. Nothing affects it. Have you ever heard the legends about vampires?" The man who had been at the grave shifted slightly. He ran his gloved fingers through his unruly hair, but said nothing. "They say that a vampire's tears are so powerful and rare that anything they touch remains as unchanging as the vampire itself. People who visit think there was a vampire here who cried for this girl, and that is why nothing ever changes here. I don't believe it though. Vampires don't exist, so how can they cry? The whole thing is a bit ridiculous to me." The other man still said nothing. His hair covered his eyes and his expression was unreadable. The air was heavy with silence.

"It would be best if you left me to my visiting." Sensing the downright coldness of his voice, the caretaker left him alone. Bending down, Squall traced the letters of Rinoa's name. He glanced at the flower, feather and ring, then turned and walked away. There were tear streaks on Squall's face as he slowly left the grave. The love that was in his tears preserved the grave this long. It would keep it longer. Leaving Deling would be wise, since people would soon wonder about his long existence. No need to expose his dark secret. Squall turned and looked at the grave one last time.

"I love you Rinoa… I will always love you." The wind swished Squall's hair, and he turned away for the last time.


End file.
